Heart Of A Tin Man
by KJ423
Summary: Alex and Clara have been avoiding the issue. Alex feels inadequate but he is all Clara wants...even now. Robocop, Alex/Clara, Angst, Robosexuality


Chapter 1 - Anything For You

It was late. Clara sat at the kitchen table sipping a glass of wine. She'd just put David to bed. He'd tried so hard to stay up so he could see his dad before bed, but Alex was working later than usual. The wine was making Clara feel sleepy so she turned on the porch light and walked back to her room.

"The porch light can wait up for you," she muttered to herself as she undressed. Alex still had to go to the lab to charge every night but he always stopped by to tell her goodnight. Clara was grateful for these visits, comforted by the effort, but it was beginning to get harder and harder to have so little of her husband to herself. Nights like these when he worked too late to see her were the hardest. His days off felt too far and in between for Clara. Especially considering the last time he had a day off, he was called in by lunchtime, and did not return that evening.

Clara stood, in her blue lace underwear, in front of her closet trying to decide which nightgown to put on. One hand clutching her glass of wine, the other tracing the sleeve of a black silk robe. It had been half a year since the last time she'd worn something that sexy. Sometimes she put on her lacy underwear under her normal clothes, for when Alex visited. Tonight had been one of those nights. She knew it was silly. That they'd never go that far. Not now. But she couldn't help wanting him. Clara had always wanted Alex. The gut wrenching fear and turmoil she'd felt when she thought she was going to lose him still sent a shiver down her spine.

Impulsively Clara pulled the robe out of the closet, sat down her wine, and put it on. The smooth cool fabric felt good on her skin. She turned to look at herself in the mirror above her dresser. Her blond hair was pulled up into a bun on top of her head and she was still wearing the makeup she'd applied, and reapplied whilst awaiting Alex. She frowned at herself in the mirror. _Should a woman have to want her husband like this? So desperately? _Clara wondered. But her contemplations were cut short when she heard the front door open. It was Alex. She could tell because she could hear the robotic whirring of the mechanics of his suit as he walked. Clara quickly straightened herself and tied her robe closed.

"Alex?" she called out softly.

"Hey, sorry I'm so late" he said when he reached their bedroom. "Is David already asleep?"

"Yeah, he conked-out about an hour ago" Clara replied giving him an apologetic look. "You worked late. I didn't think you were going to show."

"Sorry...tonight was...kind of crazy..." Alex replied but Clara could tell he was distracted. "You're kind of dressed up for bed aren't you?" His eyes kept trailing over her body, but his look was not one of desire so much as curiosity mixed with regret.

"It's just a robe. You've seen me wear it before" Clara replied innocently, a smile playing on her lips. "Do you remember when I first got it?"

"I think it was our anniversary" Alex replied solemnly. She was sauntering towards him, making him feel slightly anxious.

"Mhm, I think you commented on how soft it felt...or how soft I felt wearing it," Clara spoke quietly. It took every ounce of courage she had to gently take Alex's hand, the only hand he had left, and place it on her hip. "Remember?" she whispered.

"Clara don't" Alex stated instantly pulling back his hand. "I can't. You know I can't." This slight cut her to the quick and she turned away from him to hide the pain now etched on her face.

"Yes, Alex I know that you can't make love to me anymore. I know," she said trying to hold back her tears. "But that doesn't mean you have to be cold."

"Clara...I'm sorry. I am cold. I'm just scraps of metal now. I'll go" he replied turning to leave.

"Alex!" Clara called stopping him. "Don't leave. Please? I want to talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?" he answered turning back to face her.

"I don't know," she said heaving a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to say. It feels selfish...the things I want, because I know how little you'd get from it. But I love you Alex. I'm your wife. I need you."

"And don't you think that kills me? Yes. You are my wife. And I am incomplete now! Inadequate. God, look at you Clara! I know you deserve more!" Alex shouted.

"More? Alex. Stop. I just want you!" Clara stated rushing back to him to cup his face in her hands reassuringly.

"I'm. Not. Here. Don't you see? This...and this...it's all that's left," Alex replied gesturing to his face and his right hand. "What can I possibly do?"

"I could show you," Clara whispered. "But I think I'd feel guilty. Letting you love me. With no way to return the favor."

"Clara, you know I would do anything for you. Making you happy would be more than enough for me tonight," Alex conceded, allowing her to lean in and kiss him. As her lips moved over his he could tell that this was not going to be easy. But there was something about her tonight wearing that robe, the need in her tone, it had him worried. He was glad that she'd stopped him from leaving. For months he'd felt them growing apart, and in all honesty he was not sure they'd been content since his return. But how could they be? It was nearly impossible to express to her how much he'd missed her, and wanted her, and feared that she'd leave him. Even though there were times he'd felt it would be kinder to leave her, and let her find someone who could make her whole. Some other man that could love her properly. So tonight's consent, to let her have him the way she needed, was a last resort of sorts. Even if he didn't receive any gratification from the act, he was willing to do whatever it took to make her stay.

"Oh Alex," she said against his mouth, "Please let me do this."

"Yes," he replied. "Just tell me what you want."

"Sit," Clara commanded softly pointing at their bed. "Please, just sit and I'll do the rest." Clara peeked down the hallway trying to gauge whether or not they'd woken up David. But once she was satisfied that they had not she closed the bedroom door quietly. Turning she was pleased to see that Alex had sat on the bed as she'd asked. Taking a deep breath she slowly pulled the clip from her hair and let it flow softly down her shoulders. Alex was watching her every move and though his breathing was now growing rapid, he managed to keep all hints of anxiety from his face. Clara was now walking towards him slowly untying her robe.

"All I'm going to do is sit on your lap, ok?" she said hesitantly asking for permission. Alex nodded his approval and she climbed on top of him straddling his legs. "Touch me?" she said, and her voice was so small he could tell she was nervous. "Oh, no" she said stopping his left hand as it reached for her waist. "I meant...with this hand," she said clarifying by taking his right hand and placing it on her shoulder. His left hand was just another part of his suit, cold metal, but Clara was surprised to find that she didn't mind having it touch her. She let it hold her waist, as was his original intent, and soaked-in the feeling of his right hand now traveling down her chest.

"MmmAlex," she moaned his name. It felt like it'd been ages since they'd touched.

Feeling her underneath his hand as she began to grind herself against his hard metal body was almost too much. He wanted more, and panic started to creep in when he found himself at a loss for what to do next.

"Clara," he breathed her name. "Tell me what to do."

"I'll show you," she said, her voice already raspy from breathing heavy. Clara removed her robe, and sat on top of him in nothing but her blue lace underwear. "First, I want you to touch me with this...here," she instructed him by tracing his lips with her fingers, then touching her breast. She sat up straighter then so that he didn't have to lean much. Alex obeyed gladly and passionately began to kiss and nip at the top of her breast still in her bra. His mind was racing. He need more. More contact. More than just his hand and mouth allowed. His left arm began to squeeze her tighter.

"Hey, careful...Alex...not so tight...Alex!" Clara gasped beginning to panic as his metal arm coiled around her tighter and tighter.

"Oh," he said coming to a halt. "I'm sorry." He released her completely then, both hands dropping to his sides on the bed. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"No...I'm sorry," she said "All I've wanted to do since you came back is make you feel...home. But then I needed...this. It's not too hard is it?"

"It's just torture honey" Alex said grinning as he stared up into her eyes. He marveled at how beautiful she was, and how lucky he was to still have her wanting him this much.

"Will you lay back?" Clara asked returning his grin with a warm smile. Alex complied willingly. Clara leaned over the man-machine that was her husband, and slowly slid her breasts over his cold steely abdomen. Alex silently watched her and wished with all his might that he could feel those soft mounds as they pressed against him. His real hand almost reflexively reached up to cup one, just to get some sensation, but Clara didn't seem to mind. In fact, when he did, her eyes shot shut and she let out a moan of satisfaction. She quickly pressed her mouth against his as he continued to massage her breast. Alex felt bolder with her encouragement and began to flick his tongue inside her mouth. Clara responded immediately and began to grind herself against him more vigorously, squeezing her thighs around his hard hips as tightly as she could. "Alex" she moaned his name into his mouth and he nearly convulsed. He gripped the comforter in his left metal hand with all his might, sure that he was probably ripping the fabric, but at this point it was better than crushing her body.

"Just...a little bit...longer..." Clara croaked, her voice strained from her impending orgasm. Alex's mind raced. He wanted to do something. To be _more_ present, more _involved_, in the event.

"Wait...wait," he pleaded slowly sitting up while Clara continued to writhe on top of him.

"No, Alex, please!" she cried out and, in a panic, threw her arms around his neck. "Please, I just need a little more time."

"I'm not goin' anywhere Clara," he said reassuringly wrapping his strong metal arm around her waist once more. "Just getting into a better position."

"Actually lying down made it easier..." she started to say "easier to grind" but stopped, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I know," Alex said smiling at her warmly. "Easier for you, but when we're like this it's easier for me to do this..." He spoke before slowly trailing his right hand up her thigh until his fingers cupped her vagina. Clara let out a small gasp and her eyes shut tight once more. Alex rubbed her clit with his thumb through her underwear, and began to feel his own breath picking up. But this time he was determined to remain focused and kept his robotic arm locked stiffly in place behind her back.

"These need to go," he said sliding one finger inside the top of her panties, almost groaning himself when he heard her moan in reply. But when Clara tried to move his robotic arm kept her in place. "Don't bother," he breathed hoarsely, "I'll do it." And using both his metal and human hand he ripped her underwear off in one smooth move. This alone left Clara dripping. But when he actually began to finger her she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming in ecstasy. Alex slid his index finger into her first, trying to gauge how tight she was, but feeling how slick she already was he quickly added his second finger with ease. Clara kissed him wildly still moaning from the pleasure rushing through her body. She squeezed her arms and thighs around him like a vine, desperate for release. Clara wondered if she could die from the pleasure she was deriving from the dual sensation of Alex's hard cold metal body, and long skilled fingers working her towards climax. She'd needed this so badly. Needed _him_ so badly. Alex removed his fingers from her briefly only to reinsert his middle and ring finger inside her so he could continue rubbing her clit with the heel of his palm. Clara could not stop her hips from helping him along, and she began to rock her hips once more back and forth. She was soon picking up pace once more, grinding against his palm, reveling in the sensation of his fingers inside her.

"God don't stop Alex...mmmI love you so much..don't stop" she whimpered against his cheek nearing her orgasm once more.

"Come here" Alex demanded and a growl deep from within his throat escaped his lips before he took her bottom lip between his teeth. Simultaneously, while he bit her lip, he slightly tightened his grip around her waist, and added a third finger inside her. Her mouth gaped at this action and as she quickly sucked-in a breath, he seized the opportunity to insert his tongue into her mouth once more. Pushing his fingers into her as far as they would go this time he found that sweet spot, and he sighed as he felt the walls of her vagina clench around him deliciously.

"Godfuckyes" he breathed out the words against her mouth as she cried out in ecstasy. Clara spiraled out of control. Her orgasm finally coursing through her causing her body to convulse on top of him, her long blond hair falling in waves around his face. Alex closed his eyes and breathed her in, she smelled like honey. He listened to her exclamations of pleasure and joy with rapture. His wife was happy. She loved him. He loved her. And she would stay.

As they sat there, Clara basking in afterglow still hanging around his neck, her head on his hard shoulder, she could not help but feel that a weight had been lifted.

"Alex?" she said meekly peeking up at his face.

"Hmm?" he replied contentedly.

"Thank you" she said smiling.

"No baby, thank you. The fact that I still have the ability to love you like this...I needed to know that. I love you so much," Alex stated warmly.


End file.
